None
None
None
1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention is an outdoor intrusion detection system, specifically a portable alarm that warns of human and animal incursions across a predetermined perimeter or boundary configuration.
2. References to Prior Art
There are no simple, lightweight, portable, and completely safe intrusion detection alarm systems for civilian and military use in the field. The most important example would be for backpacking and camping trips into remote settings, including military operations, such as army forays into enemy territory. In addition, there is significant need for intrusion detection alarms in protecting gardens and fruit trees, automobile and airplane displays, and comparable situations.
In the past, outdoor intrusion alarms have always used a plurality of cumbersome devices, straight-line trip lines, explosive charges, and inapplicable modern electronics, none of which can be easily transported and set up, and with the explosives, even legally carried on public transportation systems, such as the commercial airlines.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,132 to McDonald (1922) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,361 to Bryant (1927) are prime examples of the technology that has persisted almost until the present day. Both inventions use blank cartridges, which limit them to one-shot warnings, both are made of metal, which needs continuous maintenance to prevent rust and corrosion, as with a firearm, and, quite obviously, would drown out and fail in a rain storm or freeze and bust in the winter. Of greatest importance, however, both inventions are dangerous and could never be used around children, and some adults, for that matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,825 to Sly (1977) is a later example of the same methodology. Again, we are dealing with explosives, a cumbersome device, also the requirement for three alarms to secure a designated area, such as the campsite depicted in the patent drawings. All of this is prohibitive.
At this point, it is important to emphasize gunshot sounds, however they might be caused, are hazardous and should be avoided at all costs. Gunshots often elicit other gunshots, which could be from a law enforcement officer who has inadvertently stumbled into an alarm""s trip line or a criminal who has done the same and thinks he is being shot at. Additionally, an interesting sidelight to this problem is the recent phenomenon of Alaskan brown bears coming on the run when they hear a gunshot. Many have learned that a shot means a deer or caribou has been killed by a hunter, and that they can take it away, since somehow they have come to understand they are protected by game regulations in this situation. What good is an alarm that could get someone killed?
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,595 to Rodhall (1995) is a significant example of the modern technology that has become too large, heavy, and complex for everyday use. The system comprises a motion detector that triggers a variety of alarm generators, which include an automatic telephone dialer, clearly useless in a wilderness, and most rural areas as well. Most important, though, once more some pluralities of alarms are required to protect the perimeter of a monitored area, using the patent""s own language to make the point that this invention is not simple, lightweight, or portable in a very profound way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,446 to Reich (1999) is similar to the Rodhall invention, except that it uses infrared, along with a motion sensor. Once again, this invention uses technology that simply will not work in a wilderness or rural setting. It is made to install in a semipermanent way on a high wall, pole, or tree; needs a heavy 6-volt battery; and requires radio reception, which is not available in most remote parts of the country, especially at night. Also, the inventor did not anticipate the wind storms that always blow debris through protected spaces, let alone that a person must clear the brush and trees from a sizeable area to get it to work properly. Reich""s wild animal deterrent device is not useful to most people, particularly those who are truly backpacking, camping, and exploring in the wild places of the world.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,375 to Duncan (2000) is an improved design for a portable intruder detection system, but the device is not practical when a person studies its actual usefulness. It is not truly small and lightweight when packaged with its remote control unit and twelve-foot telescopic pole with legs and support wires, and again requires its user to clear a large area so it can work properly. Most crucial, however, its space-age technology would never stand up to the punishment it would receive in the field. Hikers, backpackers, and campers constantly fall, throw their equipment on rocks, and get things wet. High technology is a curse in a wilderness, since there is no way to fix anything. Ideally, an outdoor intrusion detection alarm is almost indestructible and fits in a coat pocket.
Therefore, the objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. It is simple and safe.
2. It is lightweight and portable.
3. One alarm protects an entire area, regardless of terrain and flora.
4. It is rugged and weatherproof.
5. It is repairable in the field.
Additional objects and advantages will become evident from an evaluation of the accompanying description and drawings.
My outdoor intrusion detection alarm is small, simple, and almost impervious, also can be easily carried, along with its power source and accessories, in a coat pocket or backpack pouch. It sets up quickly, is safe for children and adults alike, and emits a continuous warning sound when activated by an intruder, whether human or animal.